Nanika (Somebody)
by ryeonixg
Summary: He was nothing. He was invisible; because he was a phantom. He was told many times before that he was made for killing. Made to be feared; made to be hated; made for the dark. He believed it. He was, after all, a prodigy in his own area of expertise. (Rating might change. Parings will be decided later.)


**Hello! everybody! I had a sudden idea and must you all know that I just gotta get them down! Yes, I am working on my other billion fan fictions and they are coming along very well, as you and see I'm also still alive! yay!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fan fiction, Tadatoshi Fujimaki owns the anime and all of it's glory.**

 **Chapter 1: The meeting.**

From the moment he was born, he expelled no presence. He was born without a single cry, nor without hesitation to open his eyes and rest his pale blue eyes on the face of his mother. He was without a doubt alive as he took in the colors of the new world around him. His parents loved him; however, they didn't see his curiosity. The new family eventually fell apart. They wanted a happy and cheerful baby, one who would bring smiles to their face and laugh along with the other children. He wasn't, instead they received a child whose face was as static as a mask, and spoke rarely. They wanted him to be athletic and popular with the girls. He wasn't, instead he didn't interact with his classmates. Late nights and earlier mornings since the fights began and he could feel their tension around him. He obviously heard the arguments that the two guardians had about him, but chose to ignore it. Unknowing to them, he understood their dilemma. What can he say? He's just curious and whatever topics he would choose to talk about, his listener's knowledge fell short of his. So he never asks them anymore, but he was still curious; that's why he reads so much books. He didn't have any friends either. He never did he feel the need to confide to anyone's secret or join in their game of the social ladder. He just wanted to know why? Why did they choose to do what they do and why are the others just going along with it? Why? Why are his parents avoiding him? Is it because he asks too much questions?, is it because they aren't comfortable? Is it bad to ask questions? Is it because they're afraid of him? Why he needs and wants that knowledge? Why doesn't anybody answer him! With all his questions he stopped asking at age three and turned to books.

He read about geniuses once, and felt no need to be considered one in such a category. If so, then that meant that all the scenarios apply and that he would preferably use it for the greater good. He didn't really care.

That was when he met _Him_. The boy was walking home from elementary school alone and bumped into a man whom stood confidently. The man was had a hand in his pocket and a cigarette in the other. His face seemed to be permanently creased into that of a frown. His eyes though were the deepest holes that he had ever seen.

" Oi, Shonnen. Don't you have anything to say?" The man glared down at the boy, but his eyes widen as the boy merely stared him in the eyes, and stood up with no caution whatsoever. Staring into the older man's black eyes again, he noticed his pensive face and rolled his eyes. He thought 'lets get this over with. Besides who would hurt a kid in broad daylight?'

"Hai, hai, Sorry Jii-san it won't happen again." replied the seven-year-old kid. Bowing at a ninety-degree angle. Expecting to have the man walk away, he was met with black pools once again.

The man squatted close to his face and stared at the boy. Surprised at the sudden action and the intensity of the stare the boy was forced to take a step back. When the man gave a small sigh, he raised one hand to scratch the back of his head. Still being the skeptic boy that he was, the kid observed the man as he stood up.

"Hey, are you hungry? Boy?"

Surprised at the sudden turn of events, but still weary about the man led him to his blunt answer. " I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, much less go with them to someplace I don't know..." But the boy's stomach spoke otherwise.

Grinning the man knelt down once again and held out his hand.

"Leo Kirigara. Yours?"

The boy hesitantly held out his hand, a small voice at the back of his head beckoned him to just run, but the just felt that he had to hold that hand. ' _Never had anyone spoken to him as if he was any mature adult. This guy is serious.'_ thought Kuroko, ' _But, he had only met him? Maybe he's one of those pedophiles I read about once. Scary!...Wait but if so he would have taken me already?...What's his...why?'_

"K-Kuroko."

"See? Now we're not strangers anymore? Let's go get you some food!" Dumbfounded and confused, Kuroko allowed himself to be dragged off.

' _Oh here it come! What should I do!'_

As the streets changed they eventually arrived at a ruined shack in a small sketchy street. The doors were rusted and the windows were covered in cobwebs. The overgrowth engaged the walls of the supposed store. The sign was crooked and faded. Kuroko thought of all the possible things that could go wrong; however, as the door slid open, the smell overpowered the previous thoughts.

"Good morning! Leo-san! Oh! You brought another friend!" Beamed the man behind the counter. "Hello! Boy! Is grumpy face mean to ya? "

Not quite sure at the situation, Kuroko just shook his head. And surprisingly hid behind Kirigara's long legs. ' _Maybe this is another one of his plans...must be on my guard...'_ inwardly thought Kuroko.

"Hehe, a shy one isn't he?"

Kuroko wasn't sure, but he swore that he heard Leo mutter to himself ' _so you think_ ' but decided to ignore the comment as they were directed to their seats.

They sat across each other and Kuroko felt eyes on him. Feeling uncomfortable he raised the menu over his face. For what seemed like hours a few minutes passed by. A girl came to take their orders, most likely the owners daughter. Kuroko was overwhelmed at the large variety of choices, and not having any background knowledge of fine cuisine left him struggling to answer. That's when the man answered for him.

"Two bowls of the house special please? Obviously one extra-small and the other large please and can you add in extra pork belly in the extra small?"

The girl nodded and excused herself. The silence deepened for a few moments, and then it broke.

"So how long are you going to keep this 'shy, innocent kid' act?"

Kuroko choked on the water that was being sipped from his cup.

And the man continued, "I know what I saw. I can tell you know, while you try to act like a kid. I can tell that your understanding of your situation is more than what you let on."

Dumbfounded at the accusation Kuroko decides to defend himself, "So what does that matter? Last time I check you could possibly be a yakuza, so your situation isn't any better than mine."

They stared each other for some long period of time. Kuroko observed the man. He used the advices gained from the Case Closed manga he read a few months back and tried to break down the man. Kuroko quickly and carefully analyzed the man before him.

He was old, but not that old. Surely a man who frowns that much should have wrinkles, yet this man's face wasn't littered with the said creases; so maybe late twenties to early thirties? His hair was slicked back, but a few strands remained, as if knowingly it complemented his He wore a sleek black suit-tailored and all, not too tight, nor too loose- silk black tie and a clean white dress shirt. Possibly a business man? No? He wore a slim, leather-belted, black watch. His hands were neet and is..is that a tan? A ring? Married? No divorced? His eye trailed back to the man's face and saw deep black eyes observing him.

"I can see it in your eyes you know, you're asking why and how right?" Kirigara smirked, " Well, I'll have you know My friend has the same type of eyes, one's who's lights have been snuffed out. That's how I could tell that you my friend are, in fact, different from your other peers, no? So chill, and relax. Just act normally." Giving the boy a full on smile with his big white teeth and the small amount of scruff on his chin.

" And how do I do that?" Pale blue eyes look up into black irises.

" Good question! My answer? Eat."

Bewildered at the answer, Kuroko repeats, "Eat?"

" Yup! Eat!" said the grinning man as a large bowl appeared before them. In the bowl was some type of noodle. It looked abnormal, but it did awaken Kuroko's hunger. He took a bit and the flavor exploded in his mouth. His eyes widened at the taste and he was hit with a sudden urge to devour his bowl. The green onions complemented the broth so well and the rice chips crunched in his mouth along with the texture of the pork belly and the thick noodles. He slurped as the noodles assembled in his mouth and he chewed on it's chewy property. It was amazing! Even his mother at home can't cook as well! To his surprised a chopstick came out of nowhere and grabbed some slices of the remaining pork belly.

"Ayh! ath mufg!" shouted Kuroko with a stuffed mouth, before completely chewing and swallowing and repeating his comment again, "That's mine!"

"Not anymore." said the man and ate the slices whole.

"Fine!" said Kuroko as he stood up on his chair and loomed over the table to the other side and took the small rice swirles. " Mine!" and picked them to his mouth.

"Hey! those are the best parts! I was saving them for later!"

"Well, too bad! Who steals from a kid anyways!"

"Well, apparently I do," answered Leo as he swiped a couple more piece of meat.

"Hey! No fair!" yelled Kuroko before he grabbed some tripe.

Their food war continued until they were both full, and eventually they sat down in contemp, rubbing their stomachs. Food was all over the table and water cups emptied. They glared at each other and the tension thick; that is until the waitress came over.

"Wow! You guys really enjoyed your meals didn't you? I was at the back and I could hear your shouts! It's always nice to see father and son bonding moments. So how old is he?"

" Uh...miss he isn't m-"

"Seven! I'm seven years old! Nice to meet you nii-chan!" shouted Kuroko, a grin on his face. As she gave them the bill Leo sighed. Confused at the sudden action of Leo, Kuroko stood on his chair once again. "Kuroko Tetsuya! Nice to meet you Leo-san!" grinned the boy as he held out his hand. Kuroko observed the older man smile as he took hold of his hand.

"You as well, Kuroko-kun." As they fondly shook hands Kuroko felt something well up in his chest and he-for no reason at all- began laughing. It only took a few seconds for the other man to join in and laugh with him. He thought to himself that this moment right here was one of the most enjoyable moments he had ever had in his life! It was great! He felt so elated that he fell off his chair as he curled around his sore abdomen. As he landed on the floor, a few moments past and he just simply continued laughing. For once in his he felt happy.

 **R &R please!**


End file.
